


Ключи и Гирлянды

by 24redhoodie, bmilk (vmaz), HSTWOg, lirush, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, Ballet, Bottom Derek, Dancer Derek, Dancer Stiles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Contentimplied - Freeform, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, McCall Pack, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, New York City, Pack Family, Pack Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, some - Freeform, Балет, Лора Хейл - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/bmilk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Накрыв губы Дерека своими, Стайлз отчаянно вцепился в его волосы. В ответ Дерек, ни капли не смущаясь благодарного урчания, позволил Стайлзу взять все в свои руки. Он чувствовал, как длинные пальцы Стилински выпутываются из его волос, поглаживая кожу в одном ритме с поцелуем. Как мягко он проводит ими по плечам, а потом, вызывая невольную дрожь по всему телу Дерека, хватает его за бедра, притягивая к себе еще ближе.- Я знал, - произнес Стайлз между поцелуями. - Знал, что ты не любишь свечи, - торопливо прошептал и замер на мгновение, тепло фыркая. - Поэтому и использовал рождественские огни.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keys and Christmas Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213783) by [Kru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Он стащил свою измученную задницу вниз по лестнице, едва замечая хоть что-то вокруг. Ему было необходимо выпить кофе. Желательно три литра сразу. Он не помнил такой усталости со времен выпускных экзаменов в школе, а теперь ему приходилось совмещать первые тесты в университете, танцы и нормальную работу.

Стайлз тяжело опустился на барный стул, облокачиваясь на кухонный стол и недовольно бурча. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Стилински медленно вздохнул: ощущения были такими, что он может уснуть в любую минуту и в любой позе. Звуки вокруг будто приглушили. Где-то в отдалении шумел Нью-Йорк, а из ванной раздавалось девичье пение, и, может, несколько месяцев назад его бы это напрягло, вызвало то смешанное чувство спокойствия и настороженности, но теперь он просто привык. Да так сильно, что он почти готов был признать, что ему это нравится. Все эти детали определяли его новый дом. И успокаивали… успокаивали до той степени, что можно уснуть.

Стайлз улыбнулся своим мыслям и еще глубже зарылся лицом в руки. Устраиваясь на столе поудобнее, он был готов снова забыть о мире вокруг, но до его слуха донесся какой-то звук. Что-то тревожное и громкое со второго этажа.

\- Скотт, - хмурится и бурчит Стайлз, когда видит, как его друг мчится вниз по лестнице, являя собой прекрасный пример грации слона.

\- Проснись и пой, засоня! - на пределе легких прокричал Скотт, смеясь.

Войдя в кухню, он тут же сгреб Стайлза в охапку и принялся яростно тормошить.

\- У тебя крыша поехала? - все еще невнятно спросил Стилински, каким-то чудом умудряясь сохранять настрой на сон.

Он несколько раз с силой потер лицо руками и запустил пальцы в и без того спутанные волосы, заставляя их стоять торчком еще больше. Скотт захохотал громче и, будучи хорошим другом, принялся варить кофе, не задавая глупых вопросов о предпочтениях Стайлза.

На самом деле, Скотт был лучшим. Они со Стайлзом были знакомы почти всю жизнь, с самого третьего класса, а теперь вместе снимали квартиру вот уже пару месяцев, деля на двоих опыт жизни в большом городе и учебы на первом курсе университета. Единственной проблемой было то, что Скотту не нужно было работать: ему досталась спортивная стипендия, и заботы об оплате обучения и жилья обошли его стороной. У Стайлза же все было наоборот. Скотту не приходилось вставать в такую рань и цеплять на себя надоедливый вечно радостный образ.

Танцы Стайлза не могли заработать ему стипендию. Да он и за профессию-то их не держал. Скорее, за свой способ решать проблемы: он буквально вытанцовывал свой путь сквозь жизненные невзгоды, забываясь и растворяясь в свободе танца. И именно поэтому работа в студии его не напрягала. Он любил свое дело – преподавание брейк-данса и фристайла – любил делиться опытом. Единственным его желанием было когда-нибудь научиться сочетать танцы и учебу, а может, и стать управляющим собственной школой.

Говоря об управляющих… Стайлз лениво улыбнулся воспоминаниям. На ум пришел один вполне конкретный менеджер. Тот самый, с широким разворотом плеч, большими теплыми руками и потрясающей улыбкой (только когда думал, что никто не видит, а настроение повыше ворчливого). Тот же самый, который исполнял самое сексуальное бризе воле, что Стайлз когда-либо видел. Серьезно, раньше Стилински ненавидел балет. Он был скучным, строгим и, на его вкус, слишком серьезным.

Улыбка на лице Стайлза стала еще шире, когда он вспомнил свою первую реакцию. Начав работать в студии Хейлов, он решил, что никогда не сможет ужиться с этими людьми и тем более начать танцевать балет. Он старался сосредоточиться на своих занятиях, желая показать другим свободу фристайла, но потом появился Дерек, и Стайлзу пришлось признать, что ему нравятся не только индивидуальные занятия, но и некоторые преподаватели. Ну, только один. Совладелец студии.

\- О Боже, Стайлз! - голос Лидии ворвался в сознание внезапно. - Ты можешь перестать пускать слюни по всей кухне? Хотя бы утром. Это глупо.

\- Что? - Стайлз замотал головой, стараясь окончательно проснуться. Громко зевая, он потянулся за чашкой кофе, поистине магическим образом возникшей прямо под его носом.

\- Я не пускаю слюни.

\- Еще как, - вставил свои пять копеек Скотт, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Твое лицо принимает это забавное выражение, - Лидия не осталась в стороне.

Прежде чем Стайлз успел среагировать, девушка умудрилась стащить его чашку. Лидия невинно сделала глоток и улыбнулась.

\- Почему ты постоянно так делаешь? - прошипел Стайлз и с выражением вселенской боли на лице поднялся из-за стола, чтобы взять другую чашку. - Почему всем вам просто необходимо так поступать со мной? Что с этим утром не так, раз вы такие злые?

\- С чего ты вообще такой уставший? - засовывая почти весь сэндвич в рот, спросил Скотт.

\- Ты виделся с Дереком?

\- Я занимался. И что не так с Дереком? - Стайлз хмыкнул. - Вчера у меня был выходной.

\- О, так вот почему у тебя такое лицо, - Лидия растянула губы в улыбке, будто знала все на свете.

\- Ради Христа, - вздохнул Стилински, пытаясь звучать как можно невиннее. Он налил себе новую порцию бодрящего напитка, добавляя в него сразу пять ложек сахара. - Нормальное у меня лицо. Что еще за шутки?

\- То самое лицо, - прокричала Эллисон прямо из ванной. - Как когда ты думаешь о Дереке.

Стайлз почти выплюнул весь кофе, чудом сдерживая порыв. Он быстро проглотил обжигающую горло жидкость, и это было все еще приятнее, чем оказаться под двумя внимательными взглядами, замечающими абсолютно все на свете.

\- Я действительно не понимаю… - начал объясняться Стайлз, но Скотт его перебил.

\- Ой, да ладно, - парень ободряюще улыбнулся и похлопал друга по плечу. - Он мне, конечно, не нравится, но ты мог бы уже просто признать, что вы оба весело проводите время.

Весело.

Стайлз фыркнул. Если в видении Скотта «весело» то, что они вытворяли с Дереком эти недели, то Стайлз отказывался представлять, чем там МакКолл занимался с Кирой. Веселье и на сотую долю не покрывало тех отношений, что были у них с Хейлом. Потрясающе умопомрачительный, возмутительно жаркий и горячий секс. Вот чем это было. Вот подходящее имя для их с Дереком развлечений.

\- О Боже, он снова это делает, - сказала Лидия, и Стайлз мог бы услышать, как она закатывает глаза, если бы не видел этого сам.

\- Вы встречаетесь сегодня? - спросила Эллисон, выходя их ванной. Ага, Эллисон – его единственная родная душа, достоверно знающая, что происходит между Стайлзом и Дереком. - Сегодня же День святого Валентина.

\- Мы с Кирой собираемся в тот новый ресторан, - выпалил Скотт, срываясь с места и криво улыбаясь той самой фирменной чарующей улыбкой.

\- Вы представляете, что мне пришлось бронировать столик за три месяца, хотя они тогда даже не открылись?

\- Ну, тогда мы останемся здесь. В смысле, я и Айзек, - ответила Эллисон, с надеждой глядя на Скотта. - Конечно, если ты не против.

Стайлз закатил глаза на эти переглядки. Боже, у этих двоих была история, но им давно пора было двигаться дальше и перестать ходить друг вокруг друга на цыпочках.

\- У меня анти-Валентиновая вечеринка с Корой, - перебила Лидия, спасая ситуацию от передозировки сахарных отношений. - Так что мне все равно.

\- Стайлз? - Эллисон вопросительно выгнула бровь.

\- У меня работа, - пожал плечами Стилински, наливая очередную порцию кофе. - До восьми. А потом я могу задержаться в студии, чтобы привести там все в порядок.

\- Ты не увидишься с Дереком? - спросила Лидия, и по ее голосу было ясно, что ей искренне жаль. - Он не пригласил тебя?

\- Мы не говорили об этом. Ну, голова забита другими делами… тесты и все такое, - Стайлз заставил себя улыбнуться. - Думаю, Дерек будет занят сегодня.

\- Или он ждет, пока ты сделаешь первый шаг? - спросил Скотт, убирая со стола.

\- Хватит. Все вы! - Стайлз поднял руки, защищаясь. - Мне нужно быть на работе через час, а я все еще не принял душ. Да и вообще, я не большой фанат этого праздника, - в его голосе отчетливо слышалось отчаяние.

Лидия открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Стайлз одним жестом остановил ее и молча покинул кухню.

Окей, не то чтобы он совсем уж не обсуждал этот вопрос с Дереком. Обсудил. Дерек спросил о планах на сегодняшний вечер, но хотел он пригласить Стайлза или нет, Стилински попросту не дал ему и шанса. Он слишком сильно испугался, понятия не имея, во что это превратит их отношения. Отношения или что это вообще между ними происходило, были очень хрупки, и следить за ними было нужно с величайшей осторожностью и внимательностью. У них не было ни одного нормального свидания, не говоря уже об ужине в каком-нибудь дорогом ресторане. Боже, да Стайлз даже понятия не имел, хотел ли Дерек всего этого. Так что да. Он ответил, что будет работать допоздна, а потом они могли бы увидеться на выходных.

А теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя огромным дураком. Он хотел провести этот день с Дереком. Хотел быть рядом с тем, кто ему, возможно, нравится. Очень сильно. Очень, очень сильно нравится.

Черт.

Ему нужно было позвонить. Если на свете и был кто-то, кто мог бы помочь ему со всем этим, то это точно была Лора. Стайлз трясущимися руками набрал ее номер и услышал мягкий и приятный голос после первого же гудка.

\- Стайлз? Привет, мой любимый брейк-дансер!

∞

Утра не входили в список того, в чем он преуспевал. Не потому, что Дерек ненавидел рано вставать. Вовсе нет. Просто они были худшим доказательством того, что время уходит. Когда он был молод (ну ладно, моложе), они ему даже нравились, тем более что по утрам его всегда будила мама, чьи теплые и мягкие руки он запомнил как одно из счастливейших воспоминаний. Он обычно сбегал по лестнице, чтобы поскорее увидеть всю семью, собравшуюся за столом. Они завтракали вместе, после чего расходились кто на учебу, кто на работу, и эти моменты давали Дереку необходимое чувство стабильности. Все изменилось после инцидента. Они с Лорой пытались сохранить традицию общего завтрака, но обоим казалось, что чего-то не хватает. Постепенно они начали встречать новый день поодиночке.

В последние дни он постоянно просыпался уставшим. Он завтракал, пил кофе и принимал душ на автопилоте, думая о ждущей его тяжелой работе. Но Дерек любил свою работу. Правда любил. Он не жалел о том, что бросил карьеру в Американском Театре Балета ради своей студии. Дерек предпочитал быть здесь, с Лорой, и пытаться справиться с течением времени, чем с борьбой за роль там. Несмотря на то что он был уверен в превосходстве своей техники, и, вероятно, получал бы ведущие роли, ему нравится быть здесь, обучая других людей и заботясь о Коре, которая стала настоящей восходящей звездой. В любом случае он не смог бы оставить Лору. Его старшая сестра была ему не только образцом для подражания, ее совершенство было недостижимо. Она была ему лучшим другом и защитником. Именно Лора взяла на себя ответственность за них, когда их родители погибли. Дерек не просто обязан ей, он хотел, чтобы она снова была счастлива. Поэтому, когда Лора сломала ногу, он принял решение открыть студию, стараясь придать воспоминаниям о ее былой деятельности воплощение в реальности. Дерек хотел показать ей, что ее опыт, знания и страсть все еще нужны.

Он просто… Просто устал. Без особой на то причины. Взял и устал. Дерек чувствовал себя так постоянно, просыпаясь в одиночестве. Лежать одному в постели было ужасно, и, наверное, поэтому он так быстро привык к Стайлзу, который спал рядом с ним. Утра вместе с ним были другими, в них был смысл. Не столь важно, какой, будь то легкий завтрак или общий душ, он все равно нес некую цель. Его собственную цель, которая развалилась рядом с ним, прижимаясь плоской грудью к его спине и обвивая руками талию.

О да, такие утра были хорошими. И они могли повторяться каждый раз, что пришло в голову Дереку, пока он спускался по лестнице в холл.

Лора уже стояла за столом администратора, тихо разговаривая по телефону. Она всегда была ранней пташкой, желая как можно быстрее разобрать бумаги. Дерек заметил Айзека и Кору, разминающихся на полу в большом зале. А после встретил Питера, развалившегося на диване в холле с ромашковым компрессом на глазах.

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал Дерек, тяжело опускаясь в кресло рядом с Питером.

Лора послала ему улыбку, внимательно слушая собеседника по телефону. Его дядя даже не озаботился взглянуть на него, лишь пробурчал какое-то приветствие себе под нос. Дерек поставил чашку кофе на стоящий сбоку столик, закрыл глаза и опустил голову на спинку кресла. Ему лучше использовать несколько свободных минут с пользой, прежде чем Лора даст ему расписание на сегодня.

– Свеж и бодр, как всегда, а, Дерек? – неожиданно спросил Питер.

Дерек не открыл глаза и ответил, ухмыляясь:

– Сказал неисправимый оптимист.

– Ты же знаешь поговорку, – садясь ровнее на диване, ответил Питер. – Молчание – золото.

– Тогда я, должно быть, очень богат, – под нос пробормотал Дерек, приоткрывая один глаз и замечая лукавую улыбку дяди. – Разве у тебя сейчас не ABT-занятие?

– Сегодня нет репетиций, – ответил Питер плавным пожатием плеч. С грацией человека, не первый год занимающегося балетом, он встал и потянулся за кружкой кофе. Отхлебнув немного прохладной жидкости и поморщившись, он добавил:

– Кора явно пошла своим талантом в меня, но вот способность сварить хороший кофе ей, по всей видимости, не досталась.

– Тогда, может, тебе стоит самому готовить себе? – сказала Кора, заходя в холл вместе с Айзеком за спиной.

Ее идеальное стройное тело выглядело еще более уточненным в легкой балетной пачке, а вот ее лицо уже было искривлено гневом, который всегда появлялся на ее лице, стоило Питеру показаться рядом. Дерек не понимал, почему их ссоры никогда не мешали общей работе. Конечно, Питер был признанным мастером своего дела, но характер Коры был не по силам даже ему. Опять же, вполне возможно, что их танец выглядел так идеально из-за их страсти и широкого спектра эмоций?

Эмоции… Дереку их не хватало. У него была проблема с эмоциональностью с раннего детства, и каждый преподаватель считал своим долгом отругать его за это. А также они – одна из причин, почему Дерек так запал на Стайлза. Он был самым эмоциональным человеком, которого Дерек когда-либо встречал. Его танцы всегда были наполнены искренними чувствами. Хейл навсегда запомнил момент, когда впервые увидел его в движении. Он просто застыл, шокированный, у приоткрытой двери, не в состоянии отвести глаз от Стайлза, его хаотичных, но прекрасных движений, стройного тела, танцующего в такт музыке, передающее каждый бит, каждую ноту в идеально подходящее для них движение.

Его стиль – это совершенно другой вопрос. Господи, да Дерек даже назвать это стилем не мог… Но Стайлз все равно восхитителен. Он не скрывал ни одну эмоцию, показывая и разделяя с каждым свои чувства, вел себя открыто. Дерек не мог устоять и с каждым разом хотел все больше этого, больше Стайлза.

Дерек улыбнулся, когда вспомнил свою реакцию на предложение Лоры о развитии их школы. Она хотела расширить круг дисциплин, поэтому наняла нового преподавателя без предварительного обсуждения с Дереком. Не то чтобы он не хотел развивать предоставляемые ими варианты обучения, но, только услышав «брейк-данс» и «фристайл», те дисциплины, которые, по его мнению, не относились ни к спорту, ни к танцу, Дерек лишь громко рассмеялся. Он был уверен, что никто не придет на занятие к какому-то фрику, но в конце концов он присоединился к Стайлзу в зале для тренировок. Скажем так, присоединился, конечно, но не в танцевальном смысле.

– … да и вообще, сегодня день святого Валентина, – услышал он Кору, ловя себя на мысли, что он снова закрыл глаза и задремал.

– И какие у вас на сегодня планы? – спросила ее Лора, опираясь на угол стола и улыбаясь двум подросткам.

– Я останусь с Эллисон в квартире, – счастливо сказал Айзек, кидая на Дерека сомневающийся взгляд. – Если ты не против, конечно.

Дерек пожал плечами, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения в лопатках.

– Думаю, тебе лучше спросить тех, с кем ты снимаешь квартиру. – Я уже спросил, и никто дома не остается, – уверенно ответил Айзек.

– Ага, у меня в планах ночевка чисто женской компанией у Лидии, – оборвала его Кора, легко падая на освободившееся место Питера на диване, пока он сам, вероятно, отлучился за стаканом своего любимого кофе в хипстер-кафе за углом. С присущей ей театральностью, Кора положила ромашковый компресс на прикрытые глаза.

– Поэтому сейчас самое время для ухода за собой.

– Я бы не советовала тебе их, Кора, – с шаловливой улыбкой произнесла Лора, пытаясь говорить искренне. – Не думаю, что они ему помогли.

– Но давайте не будем говорить слишком громко, – предупредил Дерек со всей присущей серьезностью. – Если вы не хотите быть спонсорами еще одной операции.

– Упаси Боже! – вздрогнула Кора и выкинула компресс в мусорное ведро за спиной. – Расскажи лучше нам свои планы на день.

– Все его планы на сегодня – это перекрыть наши смены, – ответила Лора, прежде чем Дерек успел открыть рот. – Какой-то парень только что позвонил. Ему нужно персональное занятие, и раз уж никого из нас не будет здесь, а у тебя нет никаких встреч на сегодня, я записала вас на восемь вечера.

– Но разве ты не должен провести этот вечер со Стайлзом? – спросил Айзек с неприкрытым беспокойством в голосе. Внезапно осознав, что не стоило произносить этого так громко, он быстро добавил, пока Кора не успела понять, о чем речь:

– То есть я думал, у вас сегодня совместное занятие. Я имею в виду, его же не должно быть дома.

– О, Стайлз работает допоздна, – ответила Лора, проверив календарь. Она улыбнулась сильнее, заметив Дерека, который отвернулся в противоположную сторону, внезапно заинтересовавшись происходящим в окнах здания напротив. – Ну так что, мой единственный младший брат, подменишь меня на этот раз?

– Разве у меня есть выбор? – спросил Дерек, выдавливая из себя улыбку, – и кто вообще в День святого Валентина захочет побывать на вечернем занятии?

– Может, какой-нибудь псих, у которого давно и прочно стоит на тебя? – добавила Кора, заставляя всю троицу рассмеяться.

Дерек стал единственным, кто не присоединился к веселью. Он закатил глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла, болезненно прорычав сквозь зубы. Это определенно не было добрым утром. И не выглядело как начало хорошего дня.

∞

Случилось то, чего Дерек опасался больше всего на свете: этот день был ещё хуже, чем он себе представлял. Из-за выходных Коры и Айзека он должен был покрыть дневные занятия, а поскольку у Лоры утром была назначена встреча в банке, ему пришлось разделить свое утро между двумя группами. Он не знал, что было хуже: группа пятилетних девочек Лоры или уроки сальсы Коры. Оба класса были весьма разочарованы отсутствием своих любимых преподавателей, и хотя Дерек смог довольно легко порадовать женскую половину сальса-группы всего парой идеальных движений и несколькими покачиваниями бедрами, но гораздо труднее ему было заключить хоть какой-нибудь рациональный союз с пятилетками. Только когда он согласился на соревнование в поддержке (которую они никогда не делали из-за отсутствия партнеров), они признали его кем-то более полезным, чем когда-либо была Лора.

И во второй половине дня он наконец-то смог позаботиться и о мужской тренировке – о группе, которую он уже три месяца готовил для школьных прослушиваний, – той самой, в которой обычно принимает участие Стайлз. Но так как Лора на этой неделе переставила занятия Стайлза на то же время, что и у Дерека, он руководил этим уроком в одиночку, пытаясь игнорировать попытки Дженнера пофлиртовать.

Это было намного смешнее, когда Стайлз находился здесь, рядом с ним, и Дерек мог видеть, как он пытался быть спокойным и не обращать внимания на выходки этого парня. После каждого занятия они приземлялись в лофте Дерека, что находился этажом выше, вгрызаясь друг в друга голодными поцелуями и пытаясь как можно быстрее раздеться. Одни, голые и потные.

Это началось после одного занятия, когда Стайлз впервые поцеловал Дерека, и они наконец перестали танцевать друг вокруг друга и начали вместе спать. И всё сложилось очень хорошо... Дерек чувствовал это, но он не знал, что на самом деле об этом думал Стайлз. Стайлз ещё молод, он только-только начал свой первый год в университете, в то время как Дерек уже вошел в мир взрослых, желая от отношений чего-то более глубокого, нежели просто хороший секс. Предполагалось, что сегодня должен был быть тот самый день, когда Дерек мог получить ответы на все свои вопросы.

Ну, он попытался. Он пытался попросить Стайлза о свидании, но тот сразу же перебивал, будто чего-то боялся. Но чего? Он боится обязательств?

Дерек закончил вытирать волосы и с досадой бросил полотенце на скамейку. Он медленно выдохнул, открывая свой шкафчик. И первое, что он там увидел, – это коричневая коробочка, обернутая золотой лентой. Он планировал подарить её Стайлзу должным образом, в ресторане, с бутылкой хорошего вина и слишком дорогим ужином. Но когда это больше не рассматривалось как вариант, он изменил свои планы и просто собирался поймать Стайлза после или между его занятий, но каждый раз, когда он звонил ему в перерывах, он заставал Стайлза во время тренировки с мальчиком.

Находиться целый день в одном здании и не иметь возможности друг друга видеть – это сводило Дерека с ума. И теперь у него был этот дурацкий частный урок. Он знал, что к тому времени, когда он с ним закончит, Стайлз уже, скорее всего, уйдет, думая, что Дерек пренебрег им в День святого Валентина.

– Черт, просто замечательно, – прошипел Дерек, пытаясь надеть трико на свои уже отваливающиеся от усталости ноги.

Он надел свежую футболку, кинул полотенце и балетки на плечо и закрыл шкафчик с немного большей силой, чем требовалось. Медленно идя через фойе, он увидел движение в самом большом тренировочном зале, который обычно используется для занятий по брейк-дансу. Должно быть, Стайлз придумывает какую-то новую идею, а может, у него просто время отдыха, потому что свет в комнате казался немного тусклым, как от свечей, и изнутри доносилась какая-то успокаивающая музыка.

Дерек на это лишь закатил глаза, пытаясь не высказать своего раздражения вслух. Стараясь не обращать внимания на надоедливые и будоражащие мысли о теле Стайлза в движении, он перегнулся через стойку регистрации, чтобы взять ключ от своего тренировочного зала. Его рука не поймала аналогичную форму, так что он нырнул глубже, только чтобы увидеть отсутствие этого чертового ключа.

– Просто отлично, – сердито рыкнул Дерек, – просто, блять, зашибись.

Было лишь одно объяснение: Стайлз так и не вернул ключ после класса джаз-танцев. Теперь Дереку придется побеспокоить его, не только нарушив их политику не прерывать уроки, но и злясь потом на свои собственные чувства, возникающие только при одном взгляде на Стайлза.

Он выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и тихо подошел к двери. Нажав на ручку, он осторожно открыл дверь со словами:

– Привет, ты не знаешь, где мой ключ... оу, – он остановился, внезапно почувствовав, как весь воздух покинул его тело, сменившись полным изумлением.

Стайлз... В центре зала стоял Стайлз. За его спиной было что-то вроде гнезда из слоев подушек и одеял. На нем были те свободные спортивные штаны, низко висящие на его бедрах, и слишком большая майка, демонстрирующая очертания его стройного, но при этом сильного тела. Его непослушные волосы стояли во все стороны, вероятно, всё ещё влажные после душа... Боже, Дерек знал, что они долго не высыхают. Он знал, как они должны сейчас пахнуть – свежестью и мятой – и ему мгновенно захотелось запустить в них пальцы. Он уже желал сцеловать эту глупую улыбку с губ Стайлза, даже если он по-прежнему нихрена не понимал, что происходит.

– Ну вроде как да... – наконец сказал Стайлз, вытаскивая ключ, и лукаво улыбнулся, – Тебе нравится?

Неуловимые блики скользнули по его бледной коже, когда Стайлз сделал шаг с явной тревогой на лице. И Дерек только сейчас увидел, что окна были украшены какими-то очень маленькими светящимися точками, которые и излучали это слабое сияние. Они освещали комнату, более детально показывая ему удивление Стайлза, тарелки с едой и бутылку шампанского, охлаждающееся в ведре со льдом. Когда он перевел взгляд на лицо Стайлза, улыбка парня пропала, сменившись выражением чистого беспокойства.

– Ради Бога, просто... просто скажи что-нибудь, – удалось произнести Стайлзу, но под конец его голос сорвался, что происходит всегда, когда он напряжен.

– Мне нравится, – прошептал Дерек и наконец улыбнулся. Он видел, как Стайлз тяжело выдохнул. – Это же... ты сделал это для меня?

– Конечно, идиотина, – кивнул Стайлз, опуская взгляд в пол. Он похрустел пальцами и начал объяснять: – Всё это только для тебя. Правда, я не знал, хотел ли ты со мной встречаться... В смысле, это здорово – то, что мы делаем. Ну, знаешь, весь этот секс. Он великолепен, но... – он вдруг остановился, глядя прямо на мужчину перед собой.

– Но что? – спросил спокойным голосом Дерек, медленно двигаясь вперед.

Дерек делал каждый шаг тягучим, и наконец подошел так близко, что мог видеть всю нервозность, отражающуюся в Стайлзовых глазах. Он к нему не прикасался, даже если его рука болела от жажды этого контакта. Он хотел услышать остальное, всё то, что Стайлз так боялся сказать ему раньше.

Стайлз выдержал его взгляд, медленно дыша, и вдруг улыбнулся.

– Боже, какой же ты красивый.

– Стайлз, – пробормотал Дерек, не в силах сдержать ухмылку. – Скажи мне.

– Даже если есть вероятность, что после этого ты не захочешь меня знать? – спросил Стайлз, тыча ему в грудь своим длинным пальцем.

Дерек коротко усмехнулся, почувствовав прикосновение Стайлза.

– Просто скажи мне.

– Ладно, окей, – тянул время Стайлз, зарываясь пальцами в ткань Дерековой футболки, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Его дыхание призраком коснулось губ Дерека, когда тот тихо добавил:

– Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Возможно, даже больше, чем обычная симпатия. Больше похоже на, можно сказать, любовь. И... С Днем святого Валентина.

Дерек непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Он хотел "их". Он хотел "их" так сильно, но не ожидал, что это когда-нибудь случится. Не полностью. И он чувствовал себя безумно счастливым.

Вдруг на его губах расцвела улыбка, когда он не смог сдержать желание прикоснуться к Стайлзу. Он схватил его за запястье, а затем внезапно толкнул назад. У парня не было времени среагировать и удержать равновесие, так что он рухнул спиной прямо на мягкие подушки. Дерек быстро присоединился к Стайлзу на полу, пленив его своим телом.

– Как ты мог подумать, что я не захочу тебя знать после такого?

Стайлз громко засмеялся с немного истерическом ноткой в голосе, когда пробежался пальцами по спине Дерека, а затем запутался ими в волосах мужчины, притягивая его ещё ближе.

– Я не знаю... Может, я думал, что ты действительно не захочешь иметь ничего общего с би-боем, который в тебя влюбился? Я думал, что подобное будет типа огромным оскорблением для танцовщика балета.

– Брехня, – вдруг ухмыльнулся Дерек и позволил своим пальцам скользнуть в волосы Стайлза. Нежными движениями рук он перебирал беспорядочные пряди парня, глядя на него и по-прежнему улыбаясь. – Я хочу видеть тебя таким каждый день. Я хочу просыпаться рядом с тобой каждый день.

– А если серьезно, – прохрипел Стайлз. – В смысле, что ты под этим подразумеваешь?

– Сегодня я хотел отдать тебе ключи от моей квартиры, – прошептал Дерек в миллиметрах от губ Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне переехал, – пояснил Дерек, и Стайлз вдруг наклонился и сократил это расстояние между их ртами до нуля.

Накрыв губы Дерека своими, Стайлз отчаянно вцепился в его волосы. В ответ Дерек, ни капли не смущаясь благодарного урчания, позволил Стайлзу взять все в свои руки. Он чувствовал, как длинные пальцы Стилински выпутываются из его волос, поглаживая кожу в одном ритме с поцелуем. Как мягко он проводит ими по плечам, а потом, вызывая невольную дрожь по всему телу Дерека, хватает его за бедра, притягивая к себе еще ближе. 

\- Я знал, - произнес Стайлз между поцелуями. - Знал, что ты не любишь свечи, - торопливо прошептал и замер на мгновение, тепло фыркая. - Поэтому и использовал рождественские огни.

– Ты сделал всё это во время моего последнего занятия? – спросил Дерек, не сумев сдержать улыбку, и подарил Стайлзу ещё один быстрый поцелуй.

– Да, – признался Стайлз, вновь ведя руками вверх, к лицу Дерека. Нежными касаниями он выводил круги на висках Дерека, тихо проговорив: – Я хотел извиниться. В смысле, мне жаль, что я не дал тебе шанс и что думал, будто ты, возможно, делаешь всё это лишь потому, что думаешь, словно это – твоя обязанность, что, конечно же, не так, ведь мы даже не встречались, да?

– Разве? – съехидничал Дерек, выгнув бровь и сверкая хитрой улыбкой. – Так это не с тобой я проводил почти каждую свободную минуту моей жизни последние три месяца?

– Думаю, это был я, верно?

– Ага, – медленно кивнул Дерек. – Это определенно был ты.

– О, так значит, мы бойфренды? – спросил серьезно Стайлз и быстро добавил, – я просто хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, на что подписываешься.

– Думаю, у меня есть идея, – произнес Дерек с улыбкой, которая, как он думал, была глуповатой, и он, должно быть, выглядит как полный дурак, но его это сейчас совсем не волновало.

Но пока Стайлзу вдруг не вздумалось перейти к активным действиям. Он крепко вцепился в Дерека и плавно поменял их местами на ложе. Устроившись рядом с ним покомфортнее, он лег ему на руку. Пальцы его свободной руки сразу нашли своё место под футболкой Дерека, принявшись поглаживать мягкие изгибы его мышц, и коснулись груди мужчины, чуть выше его сердца.

– Значит, ты хочешь съехаться, да? – прошептал Стайлз с придыханием. – Ты же знаешь, что после этого тебе от меня не избавиться?

Дерек протянул руку, касаясь Стайлзовых губ. Его пальцы очертили их форму, вызвав очень заметную реакцию в Стайлзе. Дерек на это лишь улыбнулся, отвечая:

– На это я и рассчитываю, на самом деле.

\- Ты уверен? – Стайлз прикусил один из пальцев Дерека, нарочито медленно пройдясь языком между суставов мужчины. – Ты даже не ответил.

– Что? – Дерек прошипел это слово, чувствуя, как рука Стайлза опускалась всё ниже и ниже и наконец добралась до края его бедра. Он невольно прогнулся под этим прикосновением, ощущая, как Стайлз придвигается всё ближе и как его тело вжимает их глубже в матрац.

– Заставь меня это сказать, – бросил ему вызов Дерек, глядя прямо в потемневшие глаза Стайлза.

– Такой властный, – усмехнулся Стайлз, тяжело дыша и скользя пальцами по бедрам Дерека. – Ты всегда таким будешь?

– Хочешь знать, чего я хочу, да? – нежно спросил Дерек, пальцами путешествуя по лицу Стайлза, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Когда он сказал следующие слова, то снова почувствовал горячее дыхание Стайлза на своих губах. – Прямо сейчас я хочу тебя внутри.

– О Господи, – пробормотал Стайлз, – Это самый лучший День святого Валентина, – и наконец накрыл губы Дерека своими.


End file.
